


Notice me Senpai

by Fleeting_Eternity



Category: Obidei - Fandom, Obito x Deidara, Tobi x deidara, Tobidei - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Fucked Up, M/M, Overdosing, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Eternity/pseuds/Fleeting_Eternity
Summary: I had to do it..I had to. He was going to take my Senpai away from me.. I couldn’t let him get in the way..They were having too much fun together.The way he smiles at him..I only want him to smile at me like that.It had to be done. And I did it with great pleasure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be in obito/Tobi's POV. and This is just the first part of the story will add more later.

All I want is to be acknowledged and loved by you Senpai. You're so stubborn and hard headed I don't think you would ever take notice to me. I'm just your annoying partner Tobi..I wish you saw me more than just someone you are suppose to tolerate because you have to.

 

You're so very passionate about your art, even though I don't quite understand and probably will never understand how you can call explosions art..but I could sit here and listen to ramble on about it all day..as long as I get to hear you speak..I'd say that's a pretty good day.

 

But of course I would never be able to tell you any of this, you'd blast me to hell like you have already on multiple occasions.

 

However though that won't stop me from me from being completely infatuated with you everyday. You're beautiful long golden blond hair..how I have wanted to run my hands through it so many times while you weren't aware.. your stunning almost crystal blue eyes..I could forever get lost in them.

 

I could barely breathe, I had to stop for a moment to catch my breath. That's what he did to me all time..leaving me breathless.

 

I want you to love me Senpai..please love me before I do something stupid..My patience is running ever so thin..I don't know how much longer before I can hold out. I need you to be mine and mine alone, even if I have to go to some drastic measures. I will do that for you though my darling..

 

I just want you to be mine...and then we can be together forever.

 

Please say yes..

 

–

 

“Deidara Senpai!!” I called out, skipping happily through the forest, looking up, down left and right. I heard a familiar growl coming from above the tree tops sitting on a sturdy branch surrounded with him were a few of his small clay creatures.

 

“What do you want Tobi?” The blond sat up, huffing abit.

 

“Tobi would like to know if Senpai would like to hang out with Tobi. We will have fun!!” I shouted in a cheerful tone.

 

Deidara was silent, I awaited a response for five minuets but still not a word.

 

“Why the hell would I want to do that hm?” Deidara asked annoyed.

 

“Because Senpai looks like he could use some fun!!”

 

Deidara's eye twitched slightly as he stood himself up. He jumped down from the tall tree, setting off his explosions behind him. He landed in front of me.

 

 

“Would you quit worrying about me and worry about yourself hm!” The blond shouted out in annoyance brushing dirt off of his Akatsuki cloak.

 

He was so adorable when he got angry at me, which was all the time.

 

“Senpai I bet you're hungry, you've been gone since 6 AM this morning!”

 

Deidara glared at him. “How did you know I left at 6..?”

 

“Tobi is a very light sleeper Senpai..not only that but we share a room.” I pointed out.

 

Deidara rolled his eyes at me, kicking his feet at the ground. Not a moment later his stomach started grumbling.

 

“You better be treating me or you better have got some food stuffed into that cloak of yours otherwise I'm going to kill you hm.”

 

I carefully made our way into a nearby village and we both settled into a local dango shop. Not long after were we handed two plates of dang for the both of us, Naturally I turned the lower half of my face so that he wouldn't be able to see me while we ate.

 

I knew it always bothered him as I did this whenever we were forced to eat together.

 

I fashioned my orange mask back onto my face, and turned back around to meet Deidara's gaze who was still eating very slowly only about half-way through his serving. Deidara was normally pretty talkative while he was eating even to someone like me who he can't stand.

 

He was very quiet though. What ever could he be thinking?

 

“Hey Tobi..” He said softly.

 

“Hm? What's up Senpai?”

 

The blond paused and slowly shifted so that he was facing me directly.

 

My heart pounded against my chest, worried of what he would ask.

 

“Have you seen Sasori around lately..?”

 

I looked toward him, under my mask I had a confused expression, but slowly it turned into a frown. It was not the question I thought he would have asked..but it would have been the one I would have preferred over this.

 

I shrugged my shoulders at his question. “He probably got tied up in a mission Senpai, are you worried?”

 

I asked, crossing my arms over his chest. I had half hoped he was asking out of a kind decency..but its not like him to ask such a question. It was eating at me a little bit.

 

Would he worry about me if I had not returned from a mission for several days or..is because it was Sasori? The red head and Deidara did have one thing in common..they both were Artist and although their views were completely different which often lead to arguments..Deidara respected him..a hell of a lot more than me.

 

I couldn't stand that.

 

“tsk..as if. He can take care of himself.” Deidara gorwled as he stood up, starting to leave. I shook my head at the blond, leaving behind the money for the food and following him.

 

“You're a terrible liar senpai” I said without even thinking, however by the time I realized my mistake Deidara had already had distanced himself from me.

 

“What the hell did you just say!!?” The blond shouted before he quickly formed a hand sign and yelled his world famous “Katsu!”

 

I screamed out loud, but of course I wasn't harmed but I had to at least humor my senpai and think he hurt me. It would please his big ego.

 

In a way he was still just a kid needing validation and approval for things for him to feel good about himself. Though he would never admit it.. Despite all the crap he gets being teased about his art he is so confident..And that's one of the things I loved about my dear senpai.

 

By the time we had made it back to the Akatsuki hide out, the sun had disappeared and it was now night time which meant it was getting colder. I kept a good distance but still stayed close enough to him.

 

It took everything in my power not to wrap my arm around him at the sight of his shivering body. Deidara was very small and didn't have a lot to keep him warm. But I did.

 

And I would gladly to it for him...

 

The warm air hit us hard as we entered into the den of the living room, a gentle sigh escaped his mouth as the heat of the room warmed his body up.

 

The rest of the Akatsuki members were awaiting patiently sitting in different sections of the living room. everyone all in the same room was kind of odd. I stopped in our tracks looking around. The murmurs stopped immediately.

 

“Whats going on?” Deidara asked, just as confused as the rest of the members.




 


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part to this. things are about to get fucked up in the next part after this.

Pain stepped forward, his eyes darting from each person as he spoke.

 

“I've called all of you here to announce that we had found Sasori.. it must have been day's..”

 

“What do you mean found?” Hidan asked, leaning back comfortably against the couch, with his scythe next to him. He didn't sound at all worried or concerned more so he just was curious to know as I'm sure the rest were.

 

“He was killed..as it looks. Perhaps by one of the hidden leaf ninja's..and now that's one Akatsuki member we don't have.” His deep raspy voice echoed through the walls, the room became silent again.

 

Nobody really batted an eye at the news of their member. Emotionless and expressionless as usual. All except one person. Though he tried hard to hide it the look on his face screamed of many questions. His eyes were wide and of complete and utter surprise.

 

“Senpai..” I reached my hand out to him, but before I could place it on his shoulder he turned away from me, darting out of the room in a quick manner, the patter of his footsteps lingered and the sound of a door closing.

 

“A little over-dramatic isn't he? Geeze” Hidan scoffed, nudging his elbow against his partner Kakazu who was completely still and looking like he wanted to kill the Jashinist.

 

He was incredibly annoying and quite the asshole at that. I half wanted to kill him myself for being so inconsiderate to my senpai's feelings.

 

But I had other matters to attend to.

 

Everyone looked to pain after Deidara's flee, awaiting to hear what our leader had to say. He took in a solid deep breath. “Everyone watch your backs” He said firmly, darting his rinnegan eyes at every person seated, but me especially. He kept his gaze fixed on me for a little bit, behind my mask he couldn't tell my expression and I could see it frustrated him even slightly.

 

“Everyone is dismissed..” He ordered, turning his back to walk away, with Konan at his side, everyone one else soon followed right after going back to their designated rooms doing whatever they please. The room was silent again. I wasn't surprised in the slightest that nobody was phased by sasori's death..I mean he was just a puppet after all. Just a tool..well now that I think about it..aren't we all like that..?

 

emotionless pawns. It's all we were in the eyes of the Akatsuki and the outside world as well.

 

One by one we would die off I'm sure, not all of us would last very long, despite us being such strong trained s-rank ninja. It was only a matter of time. Nobody to miss us or to mourn. If the others die off fine by me but so long as my senpai lives alongside me I will be happy. We can live happily together in my perfect world.

 

Oh soon..my love you and I..we can leave this damn place behind. Will you accept..?

 

I wandered down the dark halls until I came upon the door to _our_ room. I twisted the knob slightly only to realize it was locked. I joggled it acouple times causing a clicking sound to echo, my senpai yelled through the other side of door.

 

“Tobi knock it off, hm!”

 

I pressed my hand against the door, resting my cheek on it.

 

“Senpai let me in please.” I asked, my voice high but in a soft tone.

 

“I wanna be alone, now go away hm!” He yelled to me again, he sounded far away but I could still faintly hear him. I could hear hurt in his voice. I know he wanted to be left but I couldn't do that.

 

_I never want to leave you..._

 

“Senpai please, you don't have to be alone right now...Tobi will help you feel better..” I pleaded again, pressing my body harder against the door. The one thing separating me from him.. I traced my fingers down the hard wooden surface.

 

There was a brief moment of silence, then soon that brief moment turned into minuets. I was starting to grow impatient. Was he trying to ignore me..? oh my..senpai..you know that doesn't work on me.

 

I reached into my cloak pulling out a sharp kunai from the pouch on my waist. I inserted the sharp edge into the keyhole in attempt to unlock the hatch. With a couple more toggles at it I heard the lock click open, I peered into the room, Deidara jumped at my sudden intrusion as he sat on his bed, back up against the wall.

 

“What the hell Tobi?!” He screamed, his face bursting red in color. He was looking for the nearest

object to throw at me but he failed miserably at targeting me. I maneuvered my way to his bed, taking a seat on the edge.

 

“How the hell did you get in here I locked the damn door..” He said, clearly annoyed by my presence. He stretched out his legs, scooting over towards the edge of his bed, letting his feet dangle down.

 

“It wasn't hard to pick the lock” Deidara looked at me creeped out, turning his head in the other direction looking into the emptiness of the room, unable to keep eye contact with me.

 

“Tch..I said I wanted to be left alone, what about that don't you understand..”

 

I ignored his comment, pressing into what was clearly on his mind though he refused to say.

 

“Senpai is upset about Sasori, that much I can tell.”

 

His silence was enough for me to know that it was true. I clenched my fists tightly, I bit my bottom lip hard. So he did care about him after all..

 

“he was the only person in the akatsuki I could talk to about art, someone with a common interest I shared..though we fought a lot about our different opinions..I don't know I guess it was just nice.” Deidara admitted, his elbows pressed on his thighs as he was deep in thought.

 

I listened to him quietly, while keeping my thoughts to myself. I may frighten my senpai if I voiced these thoughts at the moment.

 

“See senpai was that so difficult to say?”

 

He peered his eyes over at me, glaring.

 

“Tell anyone I told you this and I will not hesitate to blow you up, hm.” He threatened. It's not very often or at all really that he opens up. I felt truly special that I was the one to hear this..

_Not him...me.._

 

“Don't worry, I will take it with me to the grave.” I promised, raising my hand as a vow.

 

“I wouldn't go that far..” Deidara said, keeping his eyes on me, his hand resting on his cheek.

 

“I would for you senpai. I would do _anything_ for _you.._ ” I spoke in a much more serious tone, not realizing the deepness of my voice. He had noticed right away, it was too late for me to fix my mistake.

 

“W-what the hell happened to your voice?!” Deidara jumped up from the bed, standing in front of me, but keeping some distance.

 

For once it was him that were afraid of me, instead of me being scared of him.

 

_I kind of liked it.._

 


	3. Love made me do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing are about to become really fucked up you guy's.

I didn't bother to revert back to my old self, there was almost no point now. His eyes were wide with concern and a face of many questions.

 

I really loved this face he was making..I was in control now..

 

I stayed in my spot, sliding my mask to the side of my head, my eyes still covered by the black straps still holding it steady, the only thing revealed were the scars visible on the left side of my face.

 

“Please..listen to me my senpai..I don't know that I can keep this in anymore. I love you..more than anything in this god forsaken universe..and I would do anything for you. And I don't want anyone to get in the way of _us_..” I said just before I stood grasping the blonds shoulders tightly. The sudden motion caused Deidara to flinch as his eyes slowly filled with fear.

 

“T-Tobi..please don't say such nonsense..w-what do you mean us..? there is no us. We are just partners and that's it.” I cut Deidara off, with my hand covering his mouth in order for him to stop talking.

 

“My name is Obito..not Tobi.. Deidara..” I said in a stern voice.

 

“Now stop talking and hold still..” my voice demanding, it was enough to indeed make Deidara freeze up.

 

_I didn't want to be just partners, I couldn't just be partners anymore. I'm done._

 

I revealed a small smirk once Deidara stopped moving.

 

“W-what are you..” Deidara asked softly.

 

“My patience is about to run out, Deidara..I can't hold back anymore, I'm going to make you mine..!” I shouted.

 

“N-no hold on a second!” Deidara exclaimed with wide and fearful eyes.

 

 

Deidara gave me one hard shove, and was out of my grasp, he stumbled over towards the door, almost tripping a few times. He was just moments away from reaching the knob but I pulled him back hard and quickly, he went to scream but I quickly shoved my hand over his mouth again to muffle his screams.

 

He tried his hardest to struggle against my grasp, but eventually sobbed out in defeat. He turned his head to the side to look at me.

 

“Senpai..you really shouldn't have done that..I was going to go easy on you..but now..that's all out the window now. Even if you cry out I won't stop..even if you're in pain..” I growled out. My once goody Tobi persona was gone and had replaced. Dark and wicked..I couldn't help but kind of like it.

 

Deidara's shaking harder, as I lifted him off the ground, dragging him over towards the bed.

 

“Tobi..please..!! don't do this..!” Deidara cried out, I ignored his pleas.

 

“I'm sorry senpai..I already told you..my patience is gone. I'm tired of just being your partner..i'm going to be your only one..and nobody is going to get in the way of it..I had to get one person out of the way..he was going to foil my plans..” I replied in the same dark tone.

 

I threw him down onto the bed, with a hard thud.

 

“W-wait..does that mean..it was you..?!!” Deidara shouted with anger clearly shown in his expression. I pressed him down into the bed more, keeping him as still as I could.

 

“Yes Deidara..it was me..”

 

“I killed Sasori...”

 

Deidara struggled a lot more after I confessed my dark deed, I kept my hand placed on his mouth keeping any noises from escaping his lips. Those sweet tasting lips..how I wanted to taste them so badly..

 

“Tobi..!! why..?!” He gasped through the gaps of my fingers, his breathing becoming more rapid.

 

He was getting too worked up and too loud, it wouldn't be long before someone heard him.

 

“You talk way too much senpai..” I said in a hushed tone, gripping some tightly in my hand as I pulled it out from inside my cloak, carefully not to prick myself with the tip. I yanked off Deidara's akatsuki cloak off his shoulders pulling one of his arms out of the sleeve, gripping as hard as I could to keep it in place.

 

“It may hurt a little at first..but the pain will subside..”

 

I guided the thin tip to a visible vein on the inside of his arm, I kept the pressure there as I guided the fine spinal, jabbing it quickly allowing the liquid to fall all the way down to the last number on the rubber tube. I withdrew it watching him wince in pain. I stroked his soft cheek with my gloved hand.

 

I watched Deidara for a few moments, seeing him go from thrashing around to calm and steady.

_Ah yes..looks like it was working.._

 

His fingers twitched slightly as he tried to move them. His eyes grew heavy and his breathing was slowed.

 

“W-what did you do..?” He gasped, trying to get oxygen that he now lacked.

 

“You were too excited..senpai..I had to help you calm down..” I murmured as I toyed with Deidara's hair, my body against his, slowly grazing his slender neck with my tongue.

 

He yelped a little, but unable to move his body like he wanted to.

 

“Oh how I've wanted to do this for such a long time..my love..I wish I would have thought of doing this sooner..”

 

 

Deidara's POV

 

I felt a rush of terror throughout my body..why was Tobi..or Obito..whoever the hell he was, acting like this..I wasn't even sure anymore. I could barely move my hand let alone any other limb on my body. What the hell did he do to me..?

 

Why..now..?

 

how did I not see any of this..?

 

How was I going to get out of this situation..? if only I could just get to my pack..I could get to my clay..I tried to reach only to realize it wasn't around my waist. That's right..I took it off after I came in here.

 

“That was your mistake, senpai..”

 

He forcefully flipped me over onto my stomach, with him leaning over top of me, pressing his body once more against me, grabbing a fist full of my hair tugging my head back his warm lips met mine, catching me off guard. I wanted to fight..I knew that I was more than capable but..my body..felt weak..I felt something weighing me down..like a heavy weight was placed all over me.

 

What the hell could I do..? what did I have left to lose..my pride..? no, that was thrown aside the moment I was overpowered.

 

His tongue started running across my lips, I was determined to not let him in, twisting my head to the side with what strength I had but immediately he yanked it back, smirking.

 

“it seems..it's taking longer to take into effect..” I felt the rest of my cloak being pulled off of me, but I lost the fight in the end, he over powered me and his height certainly didn't help. The fact that he was a few inches taller than me was also a tool that he could use against me.

 

My cloak was thrown aside, landing onto the ground beside the bed, leaving me in only my shirt and fishnets.

 

 

He pressed his lips against mine, this time forcing his tongue inside. The sensation was unpleasant and I tried to pull back but his grip kept me in place, he lathered his tongue all around mine exploring every inch of my mouth.

 

“T-tobi..please..stop..” I breathed heavily, my voice becoming soft almost like I was murmuring. But truly I was talking normally. Slowly he lowered his hand holding me still, my eyes were wide, silently screaming messages filled with fear..I wanted to scream aloud but I couldn't.

 

I shouldn't be so scared..after all, I was an s-rank criminal..but everything had been thrown away by someone who I thought I could trust, nonetheless how could he do this..? no matter how hard I tried he was simply too strong for me..

 

Tobi broke away from our kiss, allowing me to gasp for air.

 

“why would I want to stop?..we are only just starting..”

 

Tobi started caressing my neck with his tongue once again, his free hand inching lower and lower, stroking my sides as he went down.

 

“T-tobi..please I don't want this..!” I tried to shout but I could barely choke out my own words, it was only a matter of time before I wouldn't be able to speak anymore. Not that my pleas were really helping me. Infact..he seemed to enjoy me squirming like this under his touch.

 

“why..Tobi..why...” I sounded like a broken record asking the same senseless questions.

 

His voice echoed, feeling my heart pounding in my head, my vision going in and out, he became nothing but a blurred image.

 

“Because I love you Senpai..I already told you. Have you not been listening to me? You're so silly.. you are mine and mine only..and only I can have you like this..I want us to be together..forever..” He gave a soft smirk before his hand dove down to unbutton my pants.

 

 

Tobi/Obito's POV

 

“Senpai you can't lay here and deny that you don't enjoy this..when your dick is just throbbing begging for my attention..” I teased the head with my finger circling around the tip with my finger.

 

Deidara groaned, biting hard on his bottom lip, trying to withhold his moans from me. His eyes were glazed over as he looked up at me.

 

He became silent, barely responding anymore, he wasn't struggling..just staring at me, with such an expressionless look about him. It had finally kicked in..he wouldn't be screaming anymore..that much I didn't have to worry about.

 

I slipped off his pants along with his boxers, eyeing his ass, groping it gently before pulling the two apart.

I slowly slid in two fingers and watched deidara..his breathing grew more raspy, letting out small moans for me. His face was absolutely priceless. And just for me to see..I felt so lucky right now..

 

All of this was mine..

 

I started moving my fingers in and out, allowing for Deidara to stretch out before I put it inside him. I didn't want to hurt him..I swore I would be gentle. I mean this is our first time..

 

and with that I undid my pants, and took my pulsing erection out, rubbing it up against Deidara's entrance. He cried abit at the feeling of the head pushing against him. Seems my darling was still aware of his surroundings but unable to move, or respond. I wished he could have screamed my name..and begging me to pound him hard and all night long..but there would always be other times..

 

_Right my senpai..?_

 

“It will hurt a little bit, okay?” I reassured him, stroking his cheek that were soaked with his own tears. Had he started crying..? I must have not noticed. _Enjoying it so much are you? I'm glad_.

 

I noded and slowly started to move, taking my member out all the way before easing it back in, my eyes searching Deidara's body as he shifted underneath me.

 

I noticed him mouth something, he was so far gone that he wasn't able to speak anymore. I was a little saddened in that aspect. Perhaps I went a little over-board with how much I put into that syringe. _I will_ a _pologize to you later about that Senpai.._

 

I felt his bottom tighten around me, I groaned in pleasure, continuing to pound into my lovers body, his blond strands sticking to his face, he looked messy but so beautiful at the same time.

 

“ahh Senpai..” I gasped loudly, my large erection hitting that one special spot, going as deep inside him as I possibly could.

 

I felt Deidara's own erection as it brushed against my hot and sweaty skin, his balls rubbing against my v-line, making it so there was much more pleasure. I could even feel his balls smack into me as I thrusted roughly.

 

I firmly wrapped my hand around his lonely erection that hardly received any attention. Oh how careless of me..I forgot to please my senpai as well. Together as I continued to thrust I pumped him up and down in sync so that we could both get the same amount of pleasure.

 

“uh..ahh...” I moaned into Deidara's ear, as if seducing him to cum.

 

I moved Deidara's hips, watching his face, watching how he panted, how the redness of his cheeks stuck out, watching his expression changed to ecstasy.

 

Finally and perfectly, we both came, Deidara's came on his stomach and onto mine while I filled my hot seed inside his perfect sweet ass. I didn't stop for a little bit, I kept going, thrusting in deep as my own knot of pleasure formed, I wanted to push all my juices into him and have them stay with him forever.

 

I leaned forward, and rested my chin on Deidara's shoulder, too tired to move myself anywhere else.

I felt Deidara panting into my ear, making me shudder at the softness of his breath.

 

I pulled myself out of him, wrapping my arms tightly around him, pulling him into my chest keeping him sat up so that I could still gaze down at his face. I didn't want to miss a moment of him.

 

I stroked Deidara’s cheek gently feeling his soft skin.

“We can be together now Senpai..Just you and me…as it should be.”I pressed my lips to his giving him a tender kiss.

His eyes were half open, glazed over and dull looking. He lacked expression. Probably the effects of the drug I had used on him to calm him down earlier. I didn’t want to my love..but you left me no other choice…one way or another I was going to make you mine.

I held his body close to me, running my hands through his beautiful blond hair, intertwining my fingers in a strand.

“I enjoy our time together..my senpai…”

  
  


He shifted slightly in my arms, his eyes half open, groggily looking up at me.

  
  


“I love you my darling..I hope you enjoyed yourself..” I said, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

“Please..just let me rest Tobi...” he was able to speak briefly, his voice was like music to my ears..I was happy to hear it again.

  
  


“You rest..senpai..you deserve it..” I pressed my lips to his forehead, giving him a soft, gentle kiss. I watched him close his eyes, his body completely relaxing, drifting off and getting the well deserved rest he needed.

  
  


_Now see Senpai..that wasn't so bad now was it?_

_Senpai..?_

  
  


_Senpai...?_

  
  


_Hey senpai..its time to wake up now..and you're still sleeping? Are you pretending?_

_Deidara..?_

  
  


…

_come on quit messing around Senpai, you're scaring me.._

_Senpai..!!_

  
  


Minuets and minuets had come and gone, I continuously shook his body, awaiting for him to yell at me to stop and kick me out of our room like he always did. But it seemed that no matter how violently I shook him, he didn't budge.

  
  


I grasped his hand, it felt cold like ice, I held it up to my cheek, grinning like an idiot all the while laughing.

“Hey come on don't ignore me senpai its not nice..” I said, with a nervous chuckle.

I looked at his form, he was a still as a rock, not moving, his chest was still and he was no longer trembling. No longer fighting me.

  
  


“What are our plans today Senpai..? are you going to work on more of your art..?” I asked with a crooked smile, but was met with silence. The dreaded silence..

I wanted to continue to avoid the inevitable..I didn't want to face it, god no..

“Deidara..?” I called out to him.

  
  


Nothing. No response.

  
  


I released my grip that held his hand against my cheek, watching it fall against the mattress with a soft thud. I kept trying to tell myself he was still asleep and that any moment he would wake up and try to scare me and blow me up and out of the room for when I came to close for comfort.

  
  


Please Senpai..please..wake up.

  
  


His eyes were closed.. would I never get to see those beautiful stunning blue eyes of his, scowling at me every time I would enter into a room..?

Would I never hear the deep raspiness of his voice yelling at me..?

  
  


God, please say something..!

  
  


I hovered both my hands over his chest, pumping it, trying to see if I could somehow revive him. I was light at first, but then I became more violent with his body, the tears welling up in my eyes..feeling guilt swarm over me..

  
  


_Senpai..I'm sorry...I didn't mean to use..so much...I just wanted to to love me..I wanted you to accept me as your lover. But..my love was a drug and you overdosed..._

  
  


My eyes darted over to the kunai I used yesterday to unlock the door to our room, its sharp blade gave me sense of hope, a sense of peace.

Something I have longed for, for what seems like forever.

_It's okay my love..I will be with you soon..and then we can truly be together forever.._

_you won't have to wait for me too much longer._

  
  


_Then I can apologize to you face to face..please forgive me Deidara. I have been a selfish lover.._

_I will make it up to you I promise._

  
  


_Who..needs a peaceful world..when I have you Deidara.._

_you're the only peace I need to fulfill this empty dark void in my heart._

_Only you can do that._

  
  


_Senpai..._

 


End file.
